Bellatrix's Revenge
by BexNicoPiperCaspianGinny
Summary: It's been 20 years...and she was ready. Bellatrix has a plan; capture Potter's children, get revenge. But will her son get in the way? Sorry, not very good at summaries. Was written by multiple people. Read and Review! This is a villain story, but it is really interesting. Sorry if you don't like villain stories.
1. Prologue

Bellatrix's Revenge

By Olivia, Tessa, Erica, Madison, and Miranda

Prologue

The dark-haired witch stepped out of the shadows, rubbing her forearm. She looked down at the intricate web of scars, some of which had taken years to heal, and the faded Dark Mark which had not burned for so long. She looked up at the others in the room, and there was a steely glint in her black eyes as she said, "It is time."

Potter had cost her so much that night, Molly Weasley almost taken her life. It had taken three days for her to wake up, but nobody wasted time on what they thought to be a dead body. By then, the castle was deserted. Everyone had gone home for the summer. She dragged herself down to the dungeons. Traitor though he had been, Snape could still help her. She took his ingredients and cauldron, dragging them to the Hospital Wing bit by bit. She lived on food the house-elves had left in the kitchens, healed with Madam Pomfrey's cures, and made her own when they ran out. And before the summer ended, she was ready, taking one of Madam Hooch's brooms to escape. Over the years, she had reunited the remaining Death Eaters and waited, and finally, Potter showed his weakness. Now it was time. She had been waiting for 20 years. Bellatrix would have her revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By Olivia Schwartz

Bellatrix carefully moved into position, flying high over the tracks of the Hogwarts Express a few miles into the ride. She checked the time, 10:59. The others flew in behind her: Crabbe, Avery, Rookwood, Travers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Nott, and Dolohov, the sorry remnants of what had once been a vast, proud order.

She reached onto the pocket of her robes and withdrew a sleek, new Muggle cellphone. Bellatrix detested using Muggle technology, but some of it would help her plot quite a bit, and anyways, it was unexpected. At exactly 11:00, it rang, she took the call. "Where are they?"

"Car 3, Compartment 7," answered the rough voice of her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange from inside King's Cross Station.

"Great. Is Tom in position?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. See you soon."

"Bye.'

Bellatrix

hung up and laughed, a shrill, evil, haunting sound. She flew in towards the tracks and drew her wand. "Comminuet!" she used the spell twice, breaking away a large section of track hanging over a steep cliff. Travers and Dolohov flew forward towards the rapidly falling piece of track.

"Wingardium Leviosa," they said in unison, guiding the piece gently towards the ground, landing it as sofltly as possible so as not to be discovered by the sound, then flew back up into formation.

~~Page Break~~

The reven-haired, green-eyed, third-year boy walked through the Hogwarts Express. He glanced in a compartment and saw exactly what he wanted to see. Two second-year students, a boy and a girl, sat inside. The girl had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, and was reading a thick textbook. The boy had black hair like his father, and he had the eyes. Her eyes. Lily Evan's eyes. He opened the door to tha compartment and adressed the bot," Mind if I sit here?" It was time to make his parents proud.

"Sure," replied the boy,"I'm Albus, but you can call me Al. This is Rose. What's your name?"

"Tom."

"Haven't seen you befor. What House are you in?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor."

Tom would have liked to introduce himself as a Slytherin, but his mother had instructed him to make them like him first. And since he didn't actually go to Hogwarts, he could really introduce himself as from any House. The train came to an abrupt stop, and Tom knew what was going on. He grabbed Rose and pulled her towards him, pulling out a knife and holding it to her throat.

"Hold still or she dies," he said in a threatening voice. Albus pulled out his wand, and Tom pushed the knife further into Rose's neck.

"I wouldn't do that," he said as blood trickled down her neck,"I can cut faster than you can use a spell. And I don't need her alive. I will hurt her. Filthy half-blood," he spat out threateningly.

Albus looked at Rose, and slowly lowered his wand.

"Good," said Tom slowly. "Now hand it over."

Albus hesitated, gripping his wand tightly. Tom adjusted the knife and made another shallow cut on Rose's neck. She thrashed weakly in his arms, a steady rivulet of blood trickling down her neck. "Now!" he commanded.

"Albus," whispered Rose, then slumped unconscious in Tom's arms.

Hand shaking, Albus handed over his wand.

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update regularly...life is hectic for me...thanks to my reviewer (the other was my friend who I am helping write this fanfic.)**

**Please R&R! P.S. If you can guess why it is Car 3 and Compartment 7...you get a virtual cookie! (::)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By Olivia

As the train shuddered to a halt, Bellatrix and the others burst into the engine room, stunning those who stood there before they could send out the alarm to McGonagall. Leaving Travers behind in case they woke up, the former Death Eaters flew out again, this time entering the third car. They proceeded to Compartment 7, where two girls and a boy, first years, sat inside. Bellatrix and the Carrows entered the compartment, pointing their wands at the children. The kids shied away, terrified. The three advanced on them, each taking one. Amycus took Hugo, Alecto took the other, unknown girl, and Bellatrix took the real prize.

"Lily Potter," she spat at the frightened young girl, holding her wand to her Lily's throat. "Be a good girl now and come with me," she taunted.

They took their hostages out into the corridor, surrounded now by the rest of their group. Bellatrix quickly placed Silencing Charms on Hugo and Lily. She called out, "Tom! We're ready!"

~~Page Break~~

Hearing Bellatrix, Tom leered evilly at Albus. He began dragging Rose to the compartment door.

"Come!" he commanded, then smiled with evil intent. "I think it's time you met my mother."

**A/N Thanks for the views. Thanks for being so patient too. School just got out yesterday, so hopefully that means more frequent updates...I have a surprise for y'all...2 updates in one day! Up next: Lily POV...Also: the other author of this story, Olivia, now has an account: BellatrixHazelRose...Check her out please! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

By Tessa

Lily POV

I was terrified. Mum and Dad told me she was dead. Grandma Molly killed her. I guess they were wrong, because she was standing right behind me, holding her wand to my throat so I couldn't run away. I thought of the spells I knew to defend myself. Not many

As if Bellatrix read my mind, she asked me a question.

"Girl, hand me your wand. I know you still have it," she said with a small cackle.

Scared of what she would do to me, I gave it over.

"Yours too," she said to Hugo. "Follow me." He hesitantly put his arm out, wand in hand, to Bellatrix.

"Expeliarmus," he cried. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand, away from my throat. A tall man grabbed Hugo, taking his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus," he said, making Hugo freeze on the spot.

"No! Hugo!" I cried. Bellatrix's grip on me tightened.

"Looks like our little hero isn't so heroic now," Bellatrix said mockingly. "Keep him with you Rookwood. Crabbe, get my wand." A large man gave her wand back. She immediately put it back by my throat.

"Aren't you going to petrify me too?" I asked in a whisper, Bellatrix laughed, a shrill, terrifying sound.

"Oh no. I'm not done with you. I want to hear your screams, see the terror in your eyes, feel your pulse speed up when I torture your dear brothers and you. Rookwood, bring him with you. Alecto, bring that other girl that was with them, she may be of use."


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long...I've been preparing for camp and finishing off the school year (Indiana weather sucks sometimes) and doing a bunch of other summer stuff...anyways here it is! Thanks for being patient and sticking with me...please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor ever will (unfortunately) will ever own Harry Potter because he and his wonderful wizarding world belong to the greatly talented JK Rowling...I partially own Tom but Olivia has most of the rights to him because she created him...I own Lily's POV and some other parts of the story...Olivia, Miranda, Madison, and Erica own the rest...**

Chapter 4

By Olivia

Bellatrix took the girl from Alecto. She roughly shoved Lily into Alecto's arm, and Alecto, with a gleeful smile, positioned her wand at Lily's throat. Tom came through the edge of the crowd, dragging Rose with Albus by his side.

"Albus! Rose!" yelled Lily frantically.

"Silencio!" said Alecto, Silencing Lily. Albus, surprised and horrified that his sister was here, ran towards her. A tall Death Eater grabbed and held him, also placing a Silencing Charm on him.

Tom dragged Rose over to his mother. "Well done Tom," she said with the same leering smile her son possessed. "What happened?" she asked casually, indicating Rose

"He required a bit of persuasion, and the girl passed out from it," Tom said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Not and ideal situation, but it will do-HOLD HIM STILL, NOTT!" Bellatrix snapped at the Death Eater holding Albus who was kicking, squirming, and screaming, though his screams were contained by the Silencing Charm. Not quickly performed a Full-Bidy Bind on Albus.

"That's better," sneered Bellatrix, smiling mockingly at Albus. "Avery?"

Avery stepped forward and took the unconscious Rose from Tom, who then pressed his knife to the throat of the girl his mother was holding. The girl's eyes quickly flitted to the knife, and her own face filled with terror. A small, choked sob escaped her.

"Sonorous," Bellatrix murmured, amplifying her voice.

"James Potter!" she called out, her magically amplified voice echoing through the train.

"It is over," she continued. "You have lost. But surrender quietly, and this girl will go free. I will not harm your siblings. Surrender and no one will be hurt tonight. Resist, and there will be consequences."

At these words, Amycus, Alecto, Avery, and Nott held up their prizes for the students to see, wands on throats. The curious wave of students backed away at the sight, afraid they would be next. Footsteps echoed through the train, and the crowd opened to admit James Potter. He walked slowly toward Bellatrix, hard eyes trained on her the whole time. He finally reached her and stopped.

Bellatrix let go of the girl, roughly shoving her into the crowd. James continued walking into the circle of Death Eaters. He stopped in front of Alecto, looked into Lily's eyes, and snapped out his leg, catching the back of Alecto's knees. She crumpled to the floor. James grabbed Lily's hand, broke through the edge of the ring, and pushed her out.

"Run," he whispered quickly. "I'll get the others, just run and don't look back."

She took off, dashing through the train, while James fought to get to Albus.

**So how did you like it? What do you think is going to happen? Please review, fave, and follow! Love y'all!**

**-BexNicoPiperCaspianGinny**


End file.
